


Other Soul

by dreamkeeper95



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jicheol, M/M, Soulmateau, jigyu - Freeform, minghao was there for .3 seconds, minghao was there for 0.3 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkeeper95/pseuds/dreamkeeper95
Summary: Soulmate!au where identical marks appear each soulmate’s wrists.





	Other Soul

Soulmates are a single soul divided into two bodies. People say that finding out who your soulmate is is the best experience anyone can have. They will become your lover, your best friend, your sibling. And Seungcheol can't wait to meet his own until he realized that he can.

"What does it feel like?" Seungcheol asked his roommate when he shyly but happily showed Seungcheol his soulmate mark.  
"I felt something crawling on my skin. I thought it is just something crawling. But the crawling is not actually crawling. It is the soulmate mark," Minghao explained as he pulled his sweater up to show the black ink against his wrist. Seungcheol merely chuckled at the Chinese boy's choice of words to explain everything knowing that he still can't speak korean perfectly.  
"It sounds wonderful," a wide grin plastered on Seungcheol's face. "Who is it though?" he pried a bit more.  
"The new student. A year older than me. Wen Junhui," smiling proudly as the thinner of the two explained.  
"Oh. I am happy for you," Seungcheol said and Minghao was sure he detected a hint of sadness in his voice. Why? He wasn't sure.

The older guy stood up to ruffle Minghao's hair before sprinting out of the room. Shouting a "don't wait for me" before closing the door shut leaving a gapping and confused Minghao inside the four walls of their shared room.

Where will he head? Seungcheol does not even know. All he can think about at that moment was to run away - run away and leave. Hands turned into tight fists, sight starts to blur as some moisture starts to accumulate against his lower eyelids, he was shaking. Next thing he knew, he arrived at a nearby playground. His favorite spot.

Taking a few weary steps, he collapsed on a bench facing the swing - a lonely swing. Then he took a deep breath to let himself be relaxed a bit. His shoulder were slowly dropping, head hanging low, hands gripping at the bench on each side of his thighs.

"Are you okay?" a faint voice resounded making Seungcheol freeze at his spot. Then a hand was placed on his shoulder as if giving him comfort.  
Another audible intake of breath before looking up at his friend with a tight smile. "Mingyu," he greeted the man before scooting at the left side of the bench allowing the latter to slip beside him.  
"Are you okay?" the taller of the two repeated.  
"Yeah," pulling the sleeves of his hoodie to hide his hands as he nodded in the cold November air.  
"Tear stains. Shaking. Seungcheol hyung, I know you. You are not okay," he smiled a sincere one. And it made the older felt a bit smaller.  
"...yeah," he whispered inaudibly.  
"You can share it if you want. I promise, no one will know. It is like this night never happened," the younger but taller encourages. A smile never leaving his lips.  
Seungcheol only chuckled. "Why are you here anyway?" he asked.  
"I started missing Jihoon since he was sent to a convention out of the country," shrugging as he looked down at his wrist marveling the black ink against it. "And-"  
"This is his favorite spot," Seuncheol finished the sentence a little too quietly to which Mingyu responded by nodding. "But don't change the subject. Do you want to tell me what happened?"  
"Uhh," hesitation. Seungcheol knew he should not have said anything. But before he can stop himself, the words were already flowing. "It is just that my soulmate does not like me," a barely audible whisper. The older hated it. It made him feel weak and small.  
"Huh?" With furrowed eyebrows, Mingyu turned his head to look at the older. "How can that happen? Aren't soulmates supposed to be the best thing?"  
"I guess for some," Seungcheol answered then pursed his lips afterwards. He should stop himself before he ends up revealing everything to his friend.  
"This soulmate thing is funny. Have I ever told you that Jihoon's mark is gray?" asking as he trace the intricate pattern of his ink using his thumb.  
"Why?" The shorter's attention was suddenly pricked up as Mingyu mentioned the difference in his soulmate's mark.  
"They said that if you had a gray mark, it means another soul is out there for you," Mingyu explained. "So basically, another soul searches for Ji's. But mine is black.”  
“So like, someone sees Jihoon as his soulmate?" Seungcheol asked as he slowly pulled his sweater sleeves again.  
"Yeah, another soul is looking my soulmate. Like," he trained off a bit scrunching his nose thinking about a way to explain to his hyung everything. "Jihoon have two soulmates. Me and, of course, the other soul."  
"Where does that leave the other soul then?" Biting his lips after he threw the question to the younger.  
“I don't really know. Maybe somewhere down misery lane," a soft chuckle was heard coming from the taller. "Jihoon and I decided not to look for him. But whoever he is," he let out another soft laugh. "He better not do anything to get Jihoon away from me - not that Jihoon would break up with me anyways," his voice sounded firm that Seungcheol could only nod. "Jihoon loves me and I love him. I hope the other soul will be contented with that."

The phone ringing was the next thing that filled the silence between the two guys sitting side by side. "Ji!" Mingyu spoke hastily and happily through his phone. "I am at the playground with Cheol hyung. Hold on a sec," he said through the mouth piece before pulling the phone away from his ear to talk to the older. 

"Seungcheol hyung," he glanced at the frozen Seungcheol sitting beside him. Hands gripping tighter against the bench, he was silently praying that Mingyu can't and won't notice it. "I need to go. Jihoon is on the phone," the older mustered everything he had to move his head into a nod. Eyes trailed at the ground.

"Hyung, we can still talk next time, yeah?" Mingyu continued as he smiled warmly. "Because I am still confused on how your soulmate does not like you," making sure he was covering the mouthpiece as he spoke to his hyung.  
Seungcheol looked up and smile the best one he can for Mingyu at that moment. "Mingyu? Perhaps you know what color is the mark for the other soul?"  
A confused Mingyu scanned Seungcheol's face for a hint of any emotion besides curiosity and he was almost sure he can detect loneliness. "Just curious, is all," the older explained himself.  
"Ahh," Mingyu let it slip. "White. Almost unseen," then he pointed at his phone signaling that Jihoon was waiting for him. Seungcheol nodded as he pried the taller away.

He pulled the sleeves of his hoodie and glanced at his wrist, thumbing over the mark that's almost unseen. "White," he repeated Mingyu's words as he stared at his own soulmate mark that looked exactly like Mingyu's and Jihoon's.

He was the other soul.

**Author's Note:**

> this had been sitting on my laptop for months already so i decided to share it. tell me how it is !


End file.
